


My Big Sexy Book Of One-Shots

by SweetPea808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied AranAtsuKita, Implied Kenhina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Time Skip, implied bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPea808/pseuds/SweetPea808
Summary: These are just short one-shots that I don't think deserve their own books for one reason or another.*There actually isn't any sexy moments in this, it's just in the name. *
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Hoshiumi Kourai/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	1. GoshiTen - Hard Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't actually written in years so these are mostly practice, ideas that I couldn't make too much longer than 1,000 words, or stories I think aren't that good but I don't wanna keep them in my drafts. :)

Goshiki was so tired. He absolutely bombed every aspect of his match today. His spikes were off, his receives were clumsy at best, and his blocks were somehow worse then they were in high-school. Happily, it was only a practice match but this fact does little to actually make him feel better. He'd probably cry if he had the energy. He just wants to flop on to his bed and never wake up. 

"Tsutomu, you've been standing there for a couple minutes now. Hurry up and close the door." Tendou said wrapping what he's pretty sure is his cover tighter around himself. 

Huh? Goshiki was sure Tendou wasn't here when he left this morning. Nor was he here when he went to sleep the night before. So how- "How did you get into my house?" 

Really, he should try to at least act surprised but he didn't have the energy. No matter how hard he tried to hide his key it seemed like all of his old teammates had access to his house 24/7. He really didn't mind but he'd prefer a warning of some kind just to know who's here and who isn't. At this point he's considering putting down a sign in sheet. 

"The same way I always get into your house! The key!" Tendou said and sure enough the green key he had so desperately tried to hide was in Tendou's hand like it belonged there. That traitor. 

Any other time Goshiki would do his normal song and dance about how "This is breaking and entering!" (Which it is.) And "You shouldn't just come into my house without warning! (Which they shouldn't.) but today Tsutomu was simply too tired. Instead opting for a quiet sigh and a "Is anyone else here?"

This seemed to even throw Tendou off course. He clearly looked shocked and answered. "Nope, just me." 

To which Tsutomu nodded and slipped off his shoes. He took his arms out of his jacket and it hit the floor, not even acting like he was gonna pick it up. Normally he would have gone to his room and flopped onto the bed like originally planned but decided to sit at his own table and let his head hit the hard wood as he put it down. Just to hear "Hey, you okay Tsutomu?" 

As if he was waiting the whole day for such a question (he was waiting the whole ride home but still) his head shot back up and he looked straight at Tendou. The tears finally starting to pool in his eyes. "No! My day was terrible! I absolutely sucked at practice!" He said. His bottom lip quivering. Really he wondered if his lack of energy from moments ago was just being saved up from now. 

Tendou nodded and opened his arms invitingly "Alright come on in," He said. Even giving his lap a hearty clap. 

Goshiki really didn't need to be told twice. If he had used half of his energy to so loudly proclaim that his day was shitty, he used the other half to flop down on Tendou's lap and rant. Rant till his little heart ran out. He ranted and ranted and ranted and the whole time all Tendou did was run his hands through his hair and nod. It's all Goshiki needed really, someone to be there for him at times like this. And Tendou was always happy to oblige. 

Once Goshiki finished he felt a little better. And somehow more tired than he did prior. Tendou let them sit in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes and right when Goshiki was sure that the soft petting would put him to sleep, Tendou spoke up. "Do you know what will make your day better???" Tendou asked, looking down at his special ace. 

Goshiki soft hummed which sounded enough like a 'huh?' For Tendou to accept it. "How about you and me go to bed and I give you lots of kisses and we watch that show you like so much. How's that sound???" Tendou asked. His hands still moving though his hair which has since begun to resemble a bird's nest then a bowlcut with all the petting but Goshiki couldn't seem to care. His face lit up. He had forgotten that show would be on today. And nothing makes him happier than Tendou's soft kisses.

He nodded which was enough for Tendou to stand up and wrap him in the cover he had previously cuddled so close to as he waited for Goshiki to come home and walked with him to his room. Which was basically their room at this point.

~~~

Truly with how familiar Tendou was with the place he might as well have lived here, but he wasn't really ready for that step yet. Plus he still thinks it too fun breaking inside when Goshiki least expected it. 

He led his burrito of a boyfriend to his bed and let him flop down. Happily, it was already on the right channel so Tendou didn't have to waste any time peppering his boyfriend in kisses during every commercial break. Some on his cheek some, on his forehead, some even going down to his neck. 

~~~

Maybe Goshiki should have admit that he basically felt better after the first 1 but then he'd miss out on the other 50 and so he simply stayed quiet. 


	2. HoshiSaku - Just An Excuse To Hold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is cold. That's like the whole premise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Implied BokuAka 
> 
> HoshiSaku underrated.

Sakusa couldn't help but shove his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. It was beyond freezing and the only thing that was keeping him warm was his team jacket, his thin volleyball uniform, and a pair of tights underneath it. If he knew he would be stuck outside with the Adlers for this long he would have actually brought something warm. They were supposed to be practicing together today but unfortunately it seems like the one who was in charge of the key, Bokuto, left it on his counter on his way here. Currently, according to Bokuto, Akaashi should be on his way. Not fast enough if Sakusa has anything to say about it. He brought his hand to his mouth before blowing hot air on them and shoving them back into his pocket. It really only gave him a few seconds of relief but it was relief none the least. 

"You cold?" A voice to his right said. If he had the energy he's sure he'd jump but he really felt like any movement that would remove him from his warm cocoon he's created from himself for himself could not he achieved. He only slightly turned his head to see the Adlers number 16 staring back at him. Hoshiumi Kourai. He, for once, thanked his father for his height as he didn't need to move his head from being tucked into his jacket to see the shorter man. 

"Obviously," Sakusa finally responded. Hoshiumi himself was dressed in almost the same thing he was with the exception of a pair of Adler branded sweats and gloves. It's not a surprise that he looked unaffected by the weather as Sakusa normally ran cold and, as long as he's known Hoshiumi, he's always been resistant to it.

Hoshiumi seemed to look him up and down a couple times then looked away almost in thought till he stuck his hands out. He'd have guessed that Hoshiumi wanted a hug if his hands weren't palm up. Does he want something?

"What?" He asked as he looked down at Hoshiumi's gloved hands and then back at his face which didn't at all give him a hint at what the hell he wanted. 

"Give me your hands," he said as if it was obvious. 

Sakusa couldn't help as his eyebrow jumped and he looked once again at his gloved hands. 

"No. What do you want my hands for?" He asked as he stared at Hoshiumi's hands again. There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with them; he's just been around the MSBY too long to so carelessly fall for such an easy trick.

"To warm you up. My hands are warm, they've been in my pockets this whole time," he says, his hands making a grabbing motion as if to rush him. 

Sakusa had full intentions to double down on his prior denial only for a strong gust of wind to pass and a shiver to shake his whole body. He hugged himself closer and winced. It was over as abruptly as it started and when his eyes opened again it was to see Hoshiumi's hands still shoved towards him grabbing at the air more aggressively than he was the first time. 

If he thought about it his hands were probably warm with the gloves. And he's sure that they're clean. Both because Hoshiumi himself is a very clean person and because the gloves are still white to match the rest of his uniform. He couldn't help feeling just a little embarrassed as he shoved his own hands into Hoshiumi's. 

Hoshiumi's hands were only a bit smaller than his own but just as warm as he had advertised. He ran his thumb over Sakusa's hands expediently before pressing them together, Sakusa's hands in the middle with Hoshiumi's gloved hands around them. He quickly rubbed them in an attempt to warm them and Sakusa has to admit that it automatically made him feel much warmer. If Hoshiumi massaging his hands wasn't enough then the blush Sakusa was sporting was enough to warm up another good portion of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if this is established relationship or not and I wrote it.


	3. HoshiSaku - Merch Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied KenHina and AranAtsuKita
> 
> Sakusa is just being a supportive partner. Atsumu and Hinata are just haters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiumi isn't even in this story. I mean he is but barely. 
> 
> Also I'd like to make a formal apology for completely ignoring the fact that Atsumu has an accent and forgetting to write it in. I care enough to apologize but not enough to fix it.

"It's just that it's- um how do I put this lightly-"  
"It's creepy as hell,"  
Atsumu finished for Hinata. 

"I mean I didn't wanna say it like that but yeah, it is," Hinata said rubbing his neck nervously. 

Sakusa glared at them both before giving the room a quick once over. This was the office of the house he essentially shared with his fiancé which Sakusa would say was overall a normal room. True, perhaps the fact the walls were covered in said fiancé's merchandise can be seen as weird to some. Sakusa felt comfort in the fact that he was supporting him and it came in handy on days like this where he was out of town for business and Sakusa was all alone. 

"I don't see the problem," He said looking up at them from his chair. 

"You literally have 3 jerseys of your rival team on your wall! How do you not see the problem?!?" Atsumu said gesturing to the 3 jerseys on the wall. 2 of which are old versions of Hoshiumi's jersey that he allowed him to place on his wall and the other is a limited edition replica of Hoshiumi's current jersey and probably his most loved merchandise in this whole room. He wore it to any match that he could go to and secretly when Hoshiumi was gone for long periods of time. They would never notice but he had actually just put it back up from sleeping with it the night before. 

"Of course, shame on me for supporting my husband," he said while rolling his eyes. Then fixing the Adlers stuffed bird which had tilted, most likely in his struggle of putting the jersey back up. 

"Well that's not the problem. It's just that you have so much. I didn't even know they sold this much merch," Hinata said looking behind the door just to be greeted with more signed posters. 

"Half of these have been discontinued. I've been collecting these since we started dating," Sakusa said matter of factly. He turned back around to the computer as if to continue the work he was doing prior to their rude intrusion, just to stare at a small Adler keychain that Hoshiumi had gifted him. His first piece of merchandise. 

"Didn't you start dating a little after he joined the Adlers?" Hinata said walking further into the room and looking on top of the door to see more merch up there. 

"Yes."

"You have a problem," Atsumu said stoically. 

Sakusa huffed, glaring at them through the now dark screen of his computer. "If you guys have such a problem with it why don't you leave? I didn't invite either of you into my house to begin with," he said. Which, to be fair, he had given them a key but it was for emergencies, not for judging him at 2pm for missing his soon to be husband while he's gone for business and has been for almost a month now. 

"We're not leaving till you take at least like 5 of these things down," Atsumu said pointing at his wall. Specifically the signed Hoshiumi cards from every different kind of Adler deck they had. The black, white, yellow, and limited edition glow in the dark version that he had to wait in a terribly long line just to get. 

Sakusa put on his headphones intending to tune them out. "I don't have an extra bed so I guess you'll be getting comfortable on the balcony," 

Hinata seemed to notice his rising annoyance in the two seeming to be at its peak and stepped in. "Atsumu, I don't think we can come in here and tell him to throw away his collection. He's been working on it for years even if it's kinda weird,"

"It's not that weird! I'm sure people have bigger collections! Don't you guys have your boyfriends' merchandise too?" Sakusa asked, annoyed, pulling off his own headphones before he even turned them on.

"I have a Bouncing Ball Corp. sweater since it's my sponsor but any other merch of Kenma's I have is because I model for him sometimes. Not any that I bought really," Hinata said, a little lost in thought.

"Kita doesn't have merch and I have ONE jersey for Aran that he gifted to both me and Kita to wear when we go to his games. All that you need to have," Atsumu said confidently. 

Sakusa continued glaringly at them till an idea stuck. He could use this to his advantage.  
"Oh so I'm a better partner then you guys? Good to know," Sakusa said smirking at them. 

They both gasped simultaneously offended. 

"What the hell does that mean!?" Atsumu asked angrily.

"I'm just saying that I'm the most supportive partner here. I'm supporting my significant other by buying his merch. And yet you guys only have 1 or two things. Wild. And you wonder why I'm the only one getting married between us," Sakusa said looking away from them. He wasn't one to rile up them before he got together with Hoshiumi. Maybe he's rubbed off on him. 

Hinata and Atsumu huffed with a "It's not even a great collection" and a "That's just cuz you started before me". 

"Oh yeah? Let's see how well you guys can do. I'll give you about 4 months to get a better collection," Sakusa says.

"And when we win?" Atsumu asked.

"Then I'll say you're the better partner," Sakusa said, shrugging. 

The two looked at each other before looking towards Sakusa, eyes clearly full of determination. "Deal!" He got them hook, line, and sinker.

They ran outside his house with a "You better be ready to lose Omi-Omi!" from Atsumu as he slammed the door. 

Sakusa sighed in relief. He's so glad that he's been around them long enough to know just how to get them out. He stood up on his chair slowly and carefully unpinned the jersey off his wall to put it back on. Whether Sakusa showed it or not he did miss Hoshiumi way more than he wanted to admit and maybe he did buy a little too much merch but they don't see the way Hoshiumi's face lights up when he sees it. Plus it just makes him feel better when he's gone. He got out his own phone as he plops back into his seat and clicked on the contact "Kamomedai Number 5" which he never bothered to change. 

The phone rang once. Twice. 

"Kiyoomi!"

Sakusa felt a familiar smile make its way to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think Sakusa would be a fan of collecting merch and stuff because he's not a really touch-y person and it makes him feel closer to Hoshiumi. 👉👈


End file.
